1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of automatically inserting terminals with wires into desired terminal accommodating cavities in a connector housing after putting neighboring wires aside, and an apparatus used for the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 45 shows a conventional method of inserting a terminals with wires, which is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. Showa 61-104578.
In this method, one of terminals 37 and 38 attached to both ends of a wire 36 is inserted into a connector housing 40 at an end of a transportation line 39, and then, the other terminal 38 is transported on a supporting portion 44 on a rearrangement station 43 by a transportation head 42 on a base 41. This rearrangement is carried out to insert the terminal 38 in a predetermined position of the a connector housing 45 in the next process in order. Then, the terminal 38 is inserted into a connector housing 45 in the order that they are placed on the station 43.
However, with the conventional method described above, it is inevitable to rearrange the terminals with wires 47 so that the terminals 38 are inserted into the predetermined terminal accommodating cavities in the connector housing 45 without being interfered by terminals 36 which are already accommodated, resulting in increased manhour and an expanded manufacturing line. As a result, it has been difficult to manufacture a wire harness with a lot of wires due to limited manufacturing space.